Thinkin' 'Bout You
by MaiXii
Summary: Another OC Pairing. Trust me, It is going to be better than 'No Bullshit'. More drama, more pain, more fighting, more high school. Plenty tears, and sweat are shed in this story, so I hope it will be of interest to you. Every chapter name is a lyric in a song, so I do not own. It seems as I only write love stories. I should change that.
1. Act I: Cleopatra

**New Story. This is my favorite, I think I put a lot of me in this story. Yeah, I'm not that diverse..**

"_Hey Reezy, lets go to this one!" My three year old self says. It was Halloween, my favorite little non-holiday. We went trick or treating, before it happened._

"_C'mon! Hurry, it's almost time to go back, Riley. Then we can trade candy." _

_That boy, Riley Freeman. I remember him so well. When I met him, we connected, best friends instantly. He was so 'gangsta' and I was such a sweetheart, so it was a surprise but he was exactly what I envisioned in a person. In a man._

_I loved him. But then he left. Left me with Cairo. Fucking Cairo! No goodbye, no nothing. _

_I was hurt. This little 8 year old girl was hurt beyond than what anyone could say. I mean you would to, if the boy you loved ever since you were about 3 just left without goodbye or something. _

_But I grew. It still hurt hell yeah, but I did me, hung out with… Cairo. Me and my crew ruled the school, and I _made_ myself forget Riley Freeman._

_Kiona Harris isn't one to dwell on pain._


	2. Run Run Run

Kiona Harris is my name. Fucking shit up, in any way is my game. 16 years old, a Black-Mexican child, mother's Black, dad's Mexican. What an odd pair right? But thankfully, I got my dad's long dark brown curly hair, all the way down the small of my back.

Eyes are hazel, breast are C34, hourglass figure. My style is diverse, but I usually go for the sexy tomboy. Lived in Chicago since I was born. My Mom's side of the family is middle class, Dad's is upper middle class.

I'm a nervous wreck though. Panic attacks for the smallest of things. I blame it on my dad's death, but we all know better. When I was small, I thought it was my fault Riley left… Not the topic I want to talk about, but hey, might as well get it all out.

He fucked my shit up. Made me crazy. I can't be put under any pressure, it's just to much. My chest gets tight, I can't breath, hyperventilating, the whole fucking nine. And it's all cuz I was stupid enough to think Riley leaving was my fault, but I found out, his parents.

My 'Aunt' Avera and 'Uncle' Howard. Dead, and the fucking killer was never found. No, never pursued. But what do you expect? They were black, in a bad neighborhood no less. The police don't like race.

"What? The fuck we aren't! Mom, I can't leave Aisha!"

"We have to move. Its not safe. You know, Aisha and her mother are moving also."

"Where are we going anyway? I wanna stay here mom!"

"We're going to a place where an old friend of mine lives."

"An old friend? Mom, what about your new friends? My new friends?"

"You'll keep in contact. Even your Grandma is urging us to move. We have stayed here long enough."

"I just don't get any of this!" I shout exasperated.

"Then don't think about it and pack!" She shouts back. "We have to leave soon. By the end of the week perhaps."

"End of the week? It's Wednesday!"

"That will give us enough time. I've been packing most of our stuff anyway."

I groan loudly and go to my room. Must she ruin my life like this?


	3. Bring Her Back to Me

"So, yeah. Mom said we would be leaving in about a week."

"Oh." Aisha sighs.

"Aren't you moving?" Aisha shakes her head. I bite my lip. There goes the chances of us going to the same place.

"Where do you think you're movin' to Ki?"

"Prolly some ole white washed place. My mom has safety OCD. Not that I blame her though. I would be constantly living in fear if… something like that happened again."

Aisha nods, her straight hair moving around wildly. She was Asian, and my best friend. Dark black hair, small features, petite figure.

"Have you talked to Riley?" She says. It took me by surprise, and I was quiet for a while. The fuck type of question is that?

"No, and you know that."

"You should. He wants to-"

"I don't care that _you_ kept in contact with him, but he didn't say shit to me, so fuck him."

"Its not like he wanted to-"

"Aisha, you know how I feel about this… about him. Nothing will change."

"Yeah, well your going to live in Woodcrest, right next to him, so suck it up." She says, then covers her mouth. "I wasn't… oops."

"What? Oh hell no!" I storm away from the benches, power walking to my house.

"Kiona! Slow down." Aisha grabs my arm, pulling me to a stop. Despite her small figure, she pulled me hella hard.

"No. No fuck this. How could she! And not tell me but you?"

"It was a surprise. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Please keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone I told you, please!" She looks at me, and makes a pouty face.

I glare at her, only making her doggy eyes quiver. Her blue eyes are just to much. I give in with a sigh. "Fine. I won't."

"Oh thank you, I love you Ki!" She squeals and jumps on me. I give a small smile.

"I know you do."

XOxOxOxOxO

"I can't believe your leaving, so quick." Aisha says, tears slowly spilling out of her eyes.

"Girl, don't cry, cuz if you do…" I say sniffing. I didn't even want to finish that sentence. It was bad enough that I would be leaving my best friend, but I'm going to live right next to my ex-best friend? That just makes everything worse.

"Cone on Ki, our flight leaves soon. Give Aisha one last hug. I grab her and pull her into one of the hardest embraces that I can, tears slowly dripping out of my eyes. I didn't want to leave at all. This hurt more than anything.


	4. They Have Taken Cleopatra

**I'm baaaaccck. I have no life, four chapters in two days. But its ok, I know you guys appreciate this.**

"We're here" My mom squeals. I roll my eyes and pout.

"Where are we?" My mom scowls, and I roll my eyes again. I already know the answer. She told me this 5 times already. After the fourth I got tired.

"Woodcrest." She squeals again. "You're gonna get to see Riley again." She smiles like she did something right.

I take a deep breath and fake a smile. "That's cool." She emits another squeal as I attempt with every fiber of my being not to roll my eyes.

"There they are now! Robert! Robert!" She yells. I see Robert, or well Grandad, and he hasn't even changed. Still same old face and everything. Its like he was permanently frozen in time. I look to the boy, or well the man, with the afro. He had a black shirt on that showed all his muscles, and denim baggy jeans. Huey. I can tell by the afro. Then I turn to the main perpetrator. His hair in the same ole cornrows, a white wife beater to show his small muscles. Not as impressive as Huey's, but they were there enough to acknowledge. Saggy blue jeans and he was trying to suppress a grin.

"Mikayla! Kiona!" Grandad yells. I give him a big smile and hug him.

"Grandad! I haven't seen you in so long! You look the same!" I say with a genuine smile.

"You've grown so much Kiona. I remember when you were just a little thing, with your little pigtails!" We laugh as I send a smile Huey's way.

"No hug?" I question. He doesn't seem like the type to show affection, and I don't blame him.

He smirks. "You know me to well." He says, and I hold my hand out for a handshake. He catches it with a firm grip. I give him a mischievous smile and pull him in for a hug.

"Haha! Got you." I say. "Its great to see you Huey. You should lighten up a little, though. For me."

"No."

"Ouch." I say, faking a hurt look on my face. I turn my attention to Riley. I fake a big smile and say, "Riley! It has been so long."

"Yeah, my bad." He says, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Aisha wouldn't give me your number."

"Yeah, I know. I told her not to."

"What?"

"I told her 3ot to give you my number. You don't deserve it."

"Kiona…" my mom says.

"No mom, he needs to hear this. You left me, Riley. No goodbye or nothing. So, because of that, we aren't seen as friends, acquaintances or nothing. You do you, and I do me, like we always have since you left."

"Kiona, I didn't chose to-"

"But a nigga could say goodbye right? Right?"

"But, I couldn't, I didn't-"

"It's in the past Riley. Just like our friendship." I turn away from him and smile. "So, where's the car? I have to put my stuff away."


	5. How Could You Run Off On Me?

**I'm baaack. Sorry I was gone for so long, being a freshman is hard. Yeah, yeah, I started school, and me saying that probably told you, or gave you hints to my age, but who cares? Well, here is the fifth chapter.**

I sigh. My room looked great. White walls with teal lining, hardwood floors. My perfectly framed bed with teal sheets and comforter. Black bookcase, holding a few trinkets from back home, and pictures of me and Aisha, me and the crew, and one of me and Riley when we were small. Saying those things to him hurt, so bad.

I feel tears trickle my eyes as I think of what I said.

"_It's in the past Riley, just like our friendship."_

I can't believe that those word even popped up into my head. God knows that I wanted to run into his arms like nothing had happened, and to tell him that I missed him with all of my soul.

I plop my head onto my black pillows and silent tears fall down my face as I cry myself to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A week later_

School is today. Me and my new friend, who just happens to be Huey's girlfriend, Jazmine, have clicked instantly, and she will show me around.

"You have a great athletic body, you should join Track, or Volleyball. Or you can Cheerlead. Its funny, because I'm in all of those sports." I wasn't paying much attention to her, because I had noticed Riley all over this girl.

"Hey, who's that girl Riley's with?" I say, my heart clenching. It hurt a lot to see him with this other bitch.

"That's Tasha." Jazmine sneers. "She's so ugly, personality wise. Fake and is a slut, but she manages to be a great cheerleader, and get all the guys drooling after her. Only because of her services." I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'll join cheerleading and Volleyball. Those are the sports I did back in Chicago. I did do a lot of running, but not in a sport type of sense."

She gives me a look, but dismisses my words. "Don't get involved with Tasha. She will destroy you." Jazmine says seriously.

"What do I look like to you Jazzy? A pussy? Fuck Tasha."

"I know you like Riley. I'm just warning you now. Let him come to you, don't come to him." I bite my lip, not knowing what to say. I was slowly dying inside again. Not that it hasn't happened before. Aisha repaired me the first time, but now she wasn't here, she was back in Chicago. Now who will save me?

**How'd you guys like it? I hope it was good! So new thing I'm going to start doing. I will reply to your reviews. I've seen so many people do it, and had gotten jealous! So lets start!**

** .xox: Thank you for reviewing! Kiona will forgive and move on, but she's just way to hurt for that, so it will take some time. As you can see, most of my characters are stubborn.**

**McLuvU: Thank you, and I'll try. I'm waiting on your story though. Much more intresting than any of mine.**

**BananaMilkshake97: Yes, Kiona is a whole lot of ouch put together. Just wait until later on, she will get snaky and bitchy.**


	6. You Feel Like God Inside That Gold

**I'm back, I really love you guys, two chapters in about a night. This is great. I hope you like this, and I will try to make it better and longer! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short.**

I pull my short shorts down. Jazmine was training me for cheerleading. I was flexible enough, but, Jamine insisted that I showed her what I got. To my misfortune, we were at The Freeman's house, because their backyard is bigger, and Jazmine wanted to be with Huey. So we, Riley, Jazmine, me and Huey, were all out in the warm backyard, getting ready for me to start cheering.

"Jazzy, I was Cheerleading captain back home. I'm good at this. I can do it!"

"Yea, but are you up for being it here at Woodcrest? We don't play when it comes to sports."

I roll my eyes. "A simple cheer." I say, taking a deep breath.

I start the cheer. "Clap your hands, get ready for it, cuz this team will give it to ya." I kick in the air, saying "No one else does it like us, you didn't know that, do ya?" I finish with the splits and say, "Fuck them all, we'll give ya a death wish." I laugh after that. It wasn't much good, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Alright dance for me."

"Ughh, Jazzy, it's hot!" I say. I tug my figure hugging white wife beater. I glare at the pink athletic short shorts. The kept riding up, it was so annoying.

I hear someone clear their throat, and sneak a glance at Riley. He was slightly red, and looked at his phone uncomfortably.

I make a quick smirk, and look at Jazmine. "Play the song."

I smirk as Finatticz 'Don't Drop that Thun Thun Thun' comes on.

"_Don't drop that thun thun thun, AYYY don't drop that thun thun thun. Don't drop that thun thun thun, AYYY don't drop that thun thun thun." _

I start popping my ass, and twerking, doing spins to the song, and grinding on the air. I do a few ballerina spins, putting a graceful air to the song.

I slip on the floor, laughing. I cannot do this song. "Switch the song, Jazzy. Why'd you pick this anyway?"

"I just wanted to see how you faired on different almost undanceable songs. You did good. I'll ask Valeria if we can give you a spot."

"Thanks." I say giving her a smile. I look at Huey, who was reading the newspaper.

"How do you get your hair so puffy?"

"It's all apart of being black." He says, not looking up from his newspaper.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I was thinking of dying it a deep red." I tell Jazmine, sitting with the Cheerleaders.

Valeria had giving me a spot quickly, after seeing some of my moves. She said she admired me, and that I would be a great addition to the team. I would be getting my uniform the day I start, which would be Friday, two days from now.

"I think that would look nice." She says, dipping a fry into the ketchup. She wasn't really eating anything, just playing with her food. I plop another fry into my mouth.

"Are you just going to play with your food, Jazzy? Eat, there's nothing wrong with that."

They all look at me like I was crazy, and I plop another fry into my mouth. "Guys like it better when you're a lil thick anyway." I say, smirking, as they start slowly eating. It's always about the appearance, but I don't care. There will be a guy for me, and he will love me no matter what.

"Where's Tasha?" one girl says. She looked a ittle like Aisha, the dark hair, but she was super skinny. Skinnier than Aisha. Like anorexic skinny. She needs some barbecue and fast.

"She's sitting right here." Tasha says, walking to the table with Riley. They are holding hands, and I try not to scream in frustration, and jealousy. She looks down at me, and says, "Your in my spot newbie."

I suck my teeth. "It's Kiona. Please call me that, unless you want to be called out your name also." I say, full of attitude.

"Sorry, _newbie_, but do you know who the hell your talking to?" I says sneering. Valeria looks slightly amused, and I look Tasha up and down.

"The bitch who's mom dresses her." She was wearing a tan shirt and some ugly acid wash jeans with matching Toms.

"Hey, you are talking to _the_ Tasha Hall, so you better recognize, new bitch."

"And your talking to the fucking Kiona Harris, the female who runs shit back in Chicago, the female who can dress herself, and the female who will beat your ass to no recognition if you keep talkin' to me like I'm yo dog." I say standing up and getting into her face. We were about the same hieght, me about a half inch taller.

"You better back off." she says.

"Or what?"

"Reezy! Tell her off, baby."

I scoff, and look him up and down, then look at her. "He ain't finna do shit."

"Hey, now you guys need to calm down." Jazmine says.

"Fuck you bitch, I hope you know Reezy is a real nigga."

"Yeah, as real as fucking Barney, this nigga can kiss my ass."

"Now hold up a minute Kiona, you can't be talking shit about me when I'm right here."

"Guys, just calm down."

"Fuck you Riley, and fuck yo dog to. Put this bitch up on a leash."

"Who the hell do you think your referring to?"

"Guys, stop."

"You ho, _you._ Do I need to spell it out? Y-O-U-."

"Kiona, don't talk to her like that."

"Oh, so _Reezy _doesn't have a set of balls, and is defending this dirty bitch. Yeah, I expect this much of you Ri-"

_Slap!_

I feel a stinging pain in my face as I remember every thing that just went on. I wasn't in my right mind I le my anger get the best of me, again. Everything seems to come back to me, as I look up to see who slapped me. Everyone looked wide eyed, and was looking at Riley, who has a angry look on his face. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Didn't think you'd stoop this far Riley. Hitting women? Who the fuck do you think you are!" Jazmine yells.

"Wow, Riley, you just lost all respect in my book." someone who was watching say.

I look up to him, and our eyes meet, my watery hazel ones to his hard set wine brown ones. His gaze softens, and mine hardens.

"Fuck off Riley." I say, coldly, turning on my heel and walking off. I stop, and turn back around, and walk back to get my stuff. It seems like everyones frozen in time, way to shocked to move. I look at Tasha and put a smirk on my face.

"Trust boo, this will get back to my niggas back home, and knowing them, they'll probably come flying back here, just to serve your head on a silver platter to me." I say to Riley, in a sickly sweet tone. I give him an evil smile and turn back around, walking hard away from them. All of them.

I feel empty again. Feeling dead, and its only gotten worse. He's killing me, so softly, so slowly, and all I can do is just watch. Watch and cry.


	7. Shining Like Diamonds

**Ok, thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly. I'm sorry that there are so many mistakes and the chapters aren't long enough. I hate the fact that I don't catch the mistake until I put the chapter up and reread it.**

** .xox: Yeah, Kiona loves that man, and for a little spoiler, she will get hit by a man (I aint sayin no names) again. But only twice. And Tasha pisses me off too, but she will get hers. I shall keep it up, thank you for reviewing!**

**Nicky7994: Yes, Riley and other mystery man are both hitting girls, but Riley only slapped Kiona, mystery man beat the fuck outta her. Oops, I just gave it away. Thank you for loving it and reviewing!**

**Ok, onto the story!**

"He _slapped me_ Aisha! I'm going to fucking _castrate_ him! I hate him!" I cry into the webcam. I specifically got a Skype just to talk to Aisha.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, only to have a few more fall.

"I'm coming over there, no _we_ are coming over there. We will enroll in that school, and I will kill Riley, and that ho Tasha. Hold on, Rileys i=on Skype now."

"What! No! I don't' want him to-"

"Hey, Aish… Kiona?" Riley says.

"I fucking hate you Aisha." I mutter darkly. I put a pillow on my face, so Riley wouldn't see my puffy eyes and red face.

"Riley! How could you slap her! She's a woman! DO you know what Cairo will do to you? What her cousin, Julio, would do to you? What James and Jerome would do to you? What _Ceasar_ would do to you? God, Ri, do you have a fucking death wish?"

"Man, fuck all dem niggas, I'm Young Reezy, they ain't shit."

"Did _you_ just say _my _niggas ain't _shit?_ You really fucking up now Riley." Aisha says. "That's it, Kiona, see you in about a week. I'll get Ceas to use his connections and to get us a base here. This bullshits got to stop."

"Wait…. Did you say Ceasar?" I say pulling the pillow from my face and smiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Here's more about the crew, since I know y'all is like, "The fuck is Ceasar."

I'm the leader, Aisha is my right hand girl, Ceasar is my left hand man, Cairo, Julio, Jerome, and James are the regulars. We're sorta like a gang. But without all the drugs and the competition. If we need to 'eliminate' someone from the gang, Julio got the weapons. No we don't kill nobody, we just, scare them into giving us all their money and weapons and stuff.

Michael Ceasar. 16, birthday is June 16th, ironically. He's an aspiring rapper, and his idol is Tupac, which is why his birthday is ironic. Ceas even got 'Thug Life' tattooed to his chest. It was pretty sexy. He has dreads longer than my hair. Me and Ceas are an on/off couple. We date, then break up due to work and stuff, then we get back together. People see it more as friends with benefits, but we don't have sex. Ceas is our real estate agent. He gets us all the bases.

Cairo Small.16, birthday is August 7th. He has an arm full of tattoos

, full of intricate designs and details that I can't even draw. But I can't draw for shit, so maybe that's why. He has a fade, and his swag is on point. He is our gear man, he gets our spray paint for tagging, or anything we need that's used for recreational purposes.

Julio Hernandez. He's my cousin, 17, our oldest member. His birthday is May 7th. He has his hair slicked back, with a Mexican gang member accent. Girls find that sexy. He does always have plenty girls chasing after him, but he likes Aisha. But Aisha's dense. He has dark eyes, that only light up for Aisha. Sometimes for me, but mostly Aisha. He's in charge of our weapons.

Jerome Michaels. Him and James are brothers, and he's the oldest. He is 16, and his birthday is January 17th. James has a little afro and kind eyes. Me, him and his brother go way back. Like diaper days way back. He gets us all the whips. How do these niggas do it? I'll never know. They won't tell me.

And, our youngest, at 15 years old, birthday July 12th, James Michaels. His face is similar to Jerome's, kind eyes and everything, but he wears glasses and a sweet smile that makes him so adorable. He is a genius, and deals with funds, and they stuff we need to buy, and the royalties we get for 'elimanting' these people.

Yeah, we sound like a gang, but we aren't. Think of it like this, we are prodigies, in Chicago. Some of us end up joining or even running real gangs in Chicago. But we are called crews, instead of gangs, so no one will get the two confused. But I'm going to make sure that none of us join any gangs.

"Get in the car." I hear walking from the front of the school. I look around, and see a guy in sunglasses. I look at him closely, then realization hits me.

"JULI!" I scream, glomping him. He cracks a smile, and hugs me back.

"Stop screaming, girl. All up in my ear wit all dat." He says, accent thick. I give him a smile, and squeeze him tighter. I eventually let him go and smile again.

"I missed you Julio! How have you been?" I say.

"Nah, what about chu? Where that nigga Young Reezy? I'm finna fuck him up, tho."

"No, Julio, don't. We got this under control. You don't have to hurt him right now. We got this."

He looks at me. "Fine. Let's got to the base, ok?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Our reunion was sweet. I walked up into the base, rapping along to the music that Jerome was blasting. It was 'Fuck Dat Ho' by Lethal Interjection Crew.

"_Fuck dat ho nigga, kill dat trick, Fuck dat ho nigga, she a lil bitch."_ I shout as I walk into the house, and everyone looks at me. James runs up to me first, then Jerome, then Cairo, then Ceasar -who surprises me with a kiss- , but Aisha was in the other room.

I quietly walk into the room she was in. She was layin on the bed, eyes closed, and was listening to music. I walk over to her, super ninja quiet, and carefully take an ear bud out of her ear and place it in my ear.

I smile as I hear 2chainz and Drake's song 'No Lie'. "Ohh, shit this is my jam gurl" I say, almost laughing.

"Yeah, it's my best friend Kiona's favorite to. She was supposed to come today, but it seems like she isn't here yet." She says sullenly.

"Well, boo, I'm sure she's already here."

"I would've heard her. She's really loud you know." She says.

"If you open your eyes…." I say trailing off. She opens them and screams. I scream too.

"KIONA!"

"AISHAAAAAAAA!" We hug each other, crying words that don't make any sense, and we stay like that for the longest time.

**Yay! What a cute reunion, right? Welp, please read and review. I love those reviews btw.**


	8. Bad Dreams Cleopatra

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for a lot of reasons. One being not typing up a chapter, and another one is for having so many mistakes. I am really going to reread each chapter that I make. I'm sorry!**

**Nicky7994: Yes, the crew is together. And everyone will be jealous. Why cuz they loving the crew~!**

** .xox: Yup, the crew goes bad on poor Reezy0 And yes, their problem shall be resolved. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up, because I love those reviews you guys write. They fuel my desire.**

"So Ceasar's connections made us have the same classes and stuff, but I don't think I can take AP History Kiona. You're the smart one, I can't. Can I like copy your homework when he assignes us some?" Aisha ramble, us two leading the pack, Ceasar and the rest flanking us.

"Yea, fasho." I say not really listening. My attention was fully on Riley. How could he do that? It was just… stupid. I didn't except that from him, being my ex-best friend, I had more faith in him. I let out a sad sigh, and my eyes gravitate to the ground.

I suddenly feel two strong arms wrap around my waist6 and feel comfort running through my veins.

"Don't worry, bay. We got dis." Ceasar coos inside my ear. It was like old times. Me feeling awesome with Ceas, Aisha being the bubbly cute girl I know, and the rest just being there for me. I close my eyes in content and smile.

When I open them, I realize we are nearing Riley. "Ceas, we're going the wrong way." I say confused.

"No, I know what I'm doing." we reach Riley, and he looks somewhat frightened, then hides it with his stiff jaw.

"Aisha, Kiona… Niggas." He says coldly. "What are you guys doing here?" Aisha gets in his face.

"Showing you my niggas ain't shit Riley." She says with enough hate to kill a person.

"How dare you fucking slap her. Who tha hell you think you is? You ain't nobody nigga!" Cairo.

"Cairo," James says calmly. "No need to get violent. Let's just do this civilly, ok?" He says as we all get the same glint in our eyes.

"Yeah. This nigga the only one makin sense!" Riley says, agreeing.

"Ok, Riley. Who's going first? Ceasar? Will you do the honors?" I ask politely. He gives me a curt nod, and lets me go. I immediately miss his warmth and involuntary shiver.

"Riley Escobar Freeman, 16 years old, sophmore, wannabe thug, brother to retired domestic terrorist, Huey Freeman, grandson to current guardian Robert Jebediah Freeman, son to now deceased Avera and Howard Freeman-"

"Aye nigga how you know so much?" He says, completely forgetting that Ceasar had called him a wannabe.

"Connections." He says vaguely. No one knew how he got his information, but it scared a lot of people. Hell it scared me sometimes to.

"And wait, did you call me a wannabe? Fuck you nigga I ain't a wannabe! I'm a real nigga."

"Real niggas are the niggas who don't need to brag about how real they are. They handle theirs without question, or anything. Real niggas don't need to be told anything twice." I say, holding my head high. "Real niggas handle they're own, unlike you, a real nigga don't need to put his hand on no female."

He turns his head. "Ok, now's the time to be really civil guys. You know the deal." I say, with a dark chuckle.

"Kill his pride." James says.

Cairo goes up to him, getting in his face, sizing him up. "Well well well nigga. You think you can just go and put your hands on females? What if I slapped yo girl nigga?" He says looking at Tasha, who winked. His face contorts into disgust, and he visibly shudders.

"Ho." Aisha mutters under her breath.

"Yo ugly ole ratchet girl. Look at her, I bet she'd suck a dick for homework answers. This bitch so ratchet, it look like her mama dress her." We laugh.

"I said the same shit Cairo." I say, giving him some dap.

"Wait, Cairo? The same-" Riley starts to say before getting interrupted.

"Yea, I head butted Huey." He says, changing the topic. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Aisha says. "This bitch such a slut she give head for a dime." We laugh again.

"Aye, ya'll this ho so ugly, she look like Chewbacca twin brotha." Jerome says cracking up.

"This bitch so dumb she went out wit Riley!" I say, laughing my ass off. "See Reezy? My niggas flew from Chicago, just to roast on your ass. And they gon be right behind me if you try some shit like that again." I say rolling my eyes.

Jerome looks him up and down, then looks at Tasha and breaks out laughing. "Bitch, you ugly."

We walk off, talking and laughing with each other, not looking back. I grab onto Riley feeling slightly empty. I wonder when he will figure out that I love Riley as I love him.


	9. Act II: Lost

**Ok, I'm back again, so don't fret! This is Act 2 of Thinking 'Bout You. I got the idea after listening to Bitch Bad by Lupe Fiasco. That is a great song, so I advise you guys to listen to it. So Act 2: Lost.**

He grabs my hair and I scream, "Aisha, get out of here, go to Huey! Run!" My eyes frantically search the base for something to hit him with.

"K-Kiona! I can't!" She says hestitant. I claw at his hands to keep him occupied with me. His grip tightens as he drags me closer to Aisha. She backs up and I scream once again.

"I swear to God Aisha if you don't leave, I'll be fine! Just go get Huey." He pulls me to face him, and I send one more glance at Aisha and nod. I look at him.

When did he become such a monster? I hold his glare.

"Fuck you Ceasar." I say spitting into his face.

He slaps me with much more force, and I punch him in the face. I kick him in the shin and break out into a run, looking. I was trapped in this house with him.

If I don't think fast and make him even angrier, he'll go after Aisha. She's my main priority right now. I have to protect her. I grab a nearby vase and harshly bring it down to his head.

It breaks into pieces and he holds his bloody head. I run up the stairs, and lock myself into the bathroom.

"Get the fuck out of there Kiona!"

"Fuck you!"

"Your such a dumb slut! You're a liar!"

I don't say anything and look around. I look at the window and gulp. I have to jump.

"You said you fucking loved me! But you loved that other nigga, Riley! Fuck off."

"You're the one who cheated on me! With Tasha! I hope you get herpes!" I scream back. He starts ramming into the door and I freeze with panic.

I breathe deeply and hurrily open the window and try to get the screen out. He successfully breaks the door and I find myself screaming again.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Please." I beg. He grabs my arms, and I cry. He smushes his lips to mine and I cry more. I shake my head. "Please don't." I cry. His eyes narrow and he throws me to the other side of the room.

My head violently hits the wall, and I feel kicks being delivered to my ribs. A horrible pain goes through me, one in my leg and the other in my rib cage. The pain is so bad I pass out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I slowly open my eyes. Where the hell am I? I look around and see everyone except my crew. How did I get into this mess? Because of my feelings, I found Aisha and myself booted out of the same crew we built. Because of me, I found myself in the hospital, beaten by the own man I thought I had loved.

And I did. I loved him. Not as much as Riley, but I still did. "Aisha?" I groan. "Are you alright?"

I see faces light up. Jazmine, Riley, Aisha, Huey even. Well, not so much Huey, but he did seem surprised.

"Am I alright? Of course! I'm not the one in the hospital for 2 broken ribs, a broken leg, and possible head trauma! What the hell is wrong with you Kiona? You are the most stubborn, stupidest person I've ever known!" Aisha yells at me.

"You went up against a 6 foot 170 pound dude on steroids." Huey says. "You _are_ stupid."

"Thanks Huey." I say quietly.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Jazmine says. I can see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Did he really beat me that bad?" I say meekly.

"That bad?" Riley says slowly. "He fucked yo' shit up. What tha hell was you thinking? You think that you could've went up against dude and won witout a scratch? No. You almost died, you lost so much blood."

"Well, he would've hurt Aisha! I'll be damned if he messed her up like he did me. I would die before Aisha ever got hurt. That's why. If he hurt Aisha I would have killed him, even if I had to die with him."

"You're stupid Kiona! You can't jump and save the day every time I get hurt! I'm damn near 17. I can't have you rescuing me. I have a life to live and so do you."

I blink. "With who? Julio? Go ahead, and tell that fucking traitor that he can suck on dick."

"You know I love him. I don't tell you who to love."

"At least I don't love someone who'd let their own fucking cousin get beat the fuck out of her."

She's quiet for a minute. She shakes her head and leaves. I look at the door that my best friend just walked out of. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I sit up to get a better view of the door.

I burst out in tears and shake harshly with the sobs. "I keep fucking up." I cry. "I keep fucking up everything."

"Kiona…" Jazmine says quietly.

"No! No! Shut up, please!" I yell out. I put my head in my hands and cry my eyes out. "I fuck everything up. Just please. Please leave." I cry. I hear some hesitant shuffling, and the door opening and closing. I sit there, crying, and wallowing in my misery.

**AlabasterTemptress: Yes, this is better than No Bullshit. I kinda rushd the ending of it so I hope that kinda changes your opinion a little bit. Tasha will get hers in a couple of chapters.**

**Nicky7994: Yea, I think that roasting on the girl you're with is worse than roasting on you. And they were but as you can see, everything has changed. **

** .xox: Thank you, and here is your update!**

**DaeImagines: Yup, but as you see, Ceasar has gone even lower. No sympathy for Riley is a god thing, but after this, Kiona really needs Riley.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and sorry if his chapter was super confusing, it was meant to be that way, but some things are explaines, so you can get he gist of it.**


	10. Lost in the Heat of it All

**Hey y'all. I ain't go much to say so I'ma just jump into the story.**

I hated the stares. I shift under the crutches that I had to walk with. Why did I even have to come here? _You must get a proper education, injured or not._ Huey's words ring in my head. Fuck you Huey.

Now I'm getting weird stares and whispers. They all knew. They all knew how I took on a 234 pound man. They all knew how I got my ass beat. And now they pity me.

"Hey, there she goes. Look she looks so bad." One person loudly whispers.

"I heard the people involved with her attack still go here."

"If it was me, I would've leaved."

"I wouldn't have came to school." Yeah, I wouldn't have either.

I continue to blindly walk through the crowd of people, who are parting like the Red Sea. I sigh, and keep my head down. I bump into a person, and look up to see my old crew, with the addition of Aisha on Julio's arm.

My eyes sadden and I keep my eyes away from her. "Excuse me." I say sadly, my voice just a little above a whisper. I maneuver myself away from the group with much difficulty. I trip and fall, but I don't fall.

Riley has caught me roughly by my arm, and he pulls me up. "Ouch." I say loudly.

"My bad. Damn, I could've let yo ass fall." He replies loudly back.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Reezy." I smile sadly. His face turns pinkish, and he looks away from me.

"Yea wateva, don't expect it again. I don't just give out favors like that." he says. "I can't keep saving you." He says, rather loudly. I can see him casting accusing glances at my old crew, giving them all a hard glare.

"Yea." I say quietly. He glances at me, and his eyes soften. I continue to try and walk with these crutches.

"You really need to get out of this… shit that you going through. And give me back the ole Kiona. I miss her."

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm just… bummed out."

He sighs and looks at me. I refuse to meet his gaze. I feel my eyes glaze over and I swallow the tears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's quiet around the whole table. I pick at my food and feel the quiet tears fall from my nose.

"Kiona?" I hear Jazmine ask.

I swallow, and wipe my eyes, giving her a shaky "Hmm?"

"I… We…" she tries. She can't get her words out.

"We need to get revenge." Riley says harshly. "I don't like wat them niggas did to you. They did you fucking dirty! They just let you get beat. That shit ain't right!"

"I… I can't. I'm… uh.. Scared." I say quietly. I've lost all the things that made me Kiona Harris. Now I'm just a stranger in her body.

"What! Hell nah, now we really need revenge! They took my Kiona away from me. That shit ain't cool. I'm finna fuck these niggas up, and I know who exactly to call."

Huey takes this opportunity to look up from his book. "Ed and Rummy?" He says, deep voice steady and hard.

"Hell yea. We finna make these niggas pay."

"I second that notion." Huey says, going back to his book. I openly gawk at him, and Riley smirks smugly.

"Me too!" Jazmine says, nodding her head.

"So its settled. We finna fuck some niggas up."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

_**Third person P.O.V.**_

"So you telling me they took away the spunky Kiona? And left a quiet shy one in her place?"

"That's exactly what he said Ed!"

"Shut up Rummy, I was just clarifyin', gotta make shit known."

Kiona rolled her eyes, resting against the car, the crutches by her side. She was starting to become herself a little more. Being around the comedic stupidity that is Ed and Rummy, she found herself acting a little more sarcastic, a little more loud, and a little more eager to hold a real live gun.

Not that they were going to kill anyone. They were B.B. guns, but they were like guns, and they hurt like a real gun, well according to Ed. Huey was doing the planning, Jazmine was outfit planning (she gave herself that job) and Riley, who wouldn't let Kiona out of his sight, took Kiona to go to Ed and Rummy's.

"That looks nice." She says, slightly giddy. She grabs it out of Rummy's hands, and positioned it to shoot. She smoothly pulls the trigger to one of the targets lying around, hitting it in the face. She smiled evilly.

"Niiiiccce." she purrs.

**Nicky7994: Oh yeah, but it only gets better. The whole crew will feel the wrath of Team Huey-the name is still in progress-.**

**DaeImagines: Yes, put Ceasar on your bitch list. He deserves to be there! At the big battle, Ceasar will get his beating.**


	11. Have I Ever Let You Get Caught?

**I read the reviews, and I just jumped with joy! I love you all! You guys are awesome!**

_**Kiona's P.O.V.**_

"Now, wat are we finna do about Kiona? She hurt." Ed states loudly.

"No shit Sherlock." I mutter. He gives me a look, but smiles.

"Kiona's back y'all!" He shouts loudly, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Yea yea, I'm just… excited now. I think once revenge is given, I'll be back to normal. Completely." I say, sighing. I still feel horrible, but this is for them. I'm only doing this for them. They always do so much for me. I have to try this.

Riley gives me a smug smirk. "See? I knew yo ass wanted revenge." I put a smile on my face.

"Of course." I say, sweetly. I blow him a kiss and thanks. He turns pink, and pretend swats the air, blowing my kiss away.

I laugh, and turn away from him. "As long as I have my brace on, I can walk. I don't need the crutches all the time. And beside they hurt my armpits."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

"_A fuck nigga,__ that's that shit I don't like A fuck nigga, that's that shit I don't like A bitch nigga, that's that shit I don't like, Sneak disser that's that shit I don't like"_

Me and Riley yell the lyrics, walking down the streets. I start laughing and look at Riley. He's so into the song.

"Riley, calm yo ass down." I laugh.

"This shit is life Kiona. This shit slap."

"Bang bang." I laugh. He gives me a smile, and continues to yell the chorus walking with me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

I gulp. Its always calm before the storm. I force myself to take a deep breath, and look at Riley. I nod, and hop into the van. I look around, and it's field with weapons, and B.B.'s. I feel some of the fear that I swallowed down rise up. This shit is real.

I'm really doing this. To my old crew. I love them.

But they fucked me over. They need this. This is what happens when you fuck with people. Especially me.

I nod my head in agreement. This shit is life.

I watch everyone load into the car, all wearing black. I put my hair into a high ponytail, matching Jazmine's.

"Now, everyone, we have to be saf-" Jazmine says, but Riley interrupts her.

"Fuck safety. I say we just start shooting niggas up. If a nigga fall, that's too bad. Unless its Kiona. Then we gotta help her." he says. We all look at him, and he turns pink. "Cuz, you kno, she handicapped. Errybody got two legs that work 'cept her."

Huey rolls his eyes, and grabs one of the B.B. guns, and puts his katana in its sheath. I look at it, and then at him. "Just in case." he mutters. I nod cautiously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Kiona grabs the gun she liked, and grabs a couple of ammo cartridges. She takes a breath, and nods.

They gather around the door, and look cautiously to it. They were at the base, and the lights were off.

"Ski masks." Riley whispers. Kiona rolls her eyes, and throws it down.

"They already know its us. I think I'd love the satisfaction of them seeing me before the black out."

Huey nods.

"Alright let's divide them I get Ceasar, and Julio." Riley says.

"I'll get… Wait why don't we just get whatever room, and whoever's in it, we'll get?" Jazmine suggests. Huey and Kions nod in agreement.

Riley sighs. "Nobody like my suggestions."

"You're the one who suggested revenge. We're doing that shit." Kiona says.

Huey rolls his eyes, and rams into the door. "Let's go." he says, successfully opening the door.

Kiona and Riley look at each other, and walk into the house first, followed by Jazmine, then Huey who closes the door.

They tip-toe upstairs, and Kiona silently opens the first door. She looks inside and sees James. She cringes, knowing that she has to do this.

She quietly walks to his bed, and hits him over the head with her blunt gun. She grabs some of the tape and puts it over his mouth and ties his hands and feet.

She exit's the room and sees Riley with an unconscious Aisha. She feels the tears prickle her eyes, but shakes her head. She goes back into the room, and picks James up. She does it with minimal difficulty, only because James is small and skinny.

She exit's the room again, and sees Huey carrying Ceasar by his hair. He looks on with disgust, and lets Ceasar hit the stairs on his way down.

Riley and Jazmine are carrying Julio down, and She finds herself following them down the stairs, James in her hands.

"Hey, we're missin one." Riley whispers.

"Cairo." Jazmine replies silently.

"He must've left, because I searched everywhere." Huey says. "We got them all."

Kiona nods, and they hop into the van again, the captors in the back.

**DaeImagines: The crew turned on her. They shunned her, and kicked her out. She's strong though. She's getting through this. And Riley **_**loves**_** saving her. I love Ed and Rummy too. I just had to put them in this story. Without them it wouldn't be as funny.**

** .xox: Yea, Ceasar lost his way. I realize that I'm doing a lot of Ceasar bashing right now. Well, Aisha's still in the crew. She didn't get kicked out, she choose to leave. Yeah, Aisha's blinded by 'love'. Ed and Rummy for the win, I love those niggas. Yeah, Huey probably caught everyone by surprise, but he's a vigilante.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**


	12. Nothing Wrong, Ain't Nothing Wrong

I look at my old crew members, all unconscious. "What are we finna do to them?" I ask, looking to Riley.

He scratches the back of his head. "I'on know. I was just hoping I could come up with something' durin' the car ride." I give him a glare and turn to look at Huey, who was getting them into chairs.

"We'll interrogate them. One by one." I saw coldly. "Julio's first. Wake him up Rummy." Rummy briskly walks next to him, and hits him with his gun. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Give him brain damage with it why don't ya?" I groan.

"I know what I'm doin' Kiona, let me be a man, shit." He mutters. Julio slowly comes to after a couple of slaps to the face.

"Oh oww. Fuck my head." he groans, and I smirk. The hit to the head worked.

"Watch out Rummy." I say again. He moves and I move toward Julio and I crouch in front of him. His eyes slowly move up to my face, and I glare at him.

"Hey _cuz._" I harshly spit out. "Remember when I got my ass beat by your friend, and you didn't give a fuck? Yeah this is what you get." I get up, and turn my back to him.

"It wasn't anything we could just vote on Kiona! We were scared and-"

"Shut up." I coldly cut him off. "You were scared? You're a fucking grown ass man. You could've called the police, or stop him. But no you didn't. I was in the hospital for a broken rib, head trauma, and my leg is broken, if you couldn't see."

"Kiona-"

"Don't fucking speak unless I say so!" I suddenly shout at him.

I see Jazmine jump at the sudden shout, and I give her an apologetic look.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear someone mutter. I turn to see Jerome coming to and roll my eyes.

"Cover his mouth, all of them for a matter of fact Rummy." I say. He sighs, and mutters a 'Why it always gotta be me?' and grabs the duct tape. He covers all they're mouths, and I nod to Riley.

"AYE! Wake the fuck up ya fucked up niggas!" He says in his loud voice.

Everyone starts stirring in their chairs, and I smirk. "Lets get to business." I say darkly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"And you fucking beat her! I hope you go to hell you fucking faggot!" Riley yells at Ceasar. I was sitting in the nearest chair, looking at my nails boredly. I didn't have anything to say to anyone else. I yelled at them all.

"Jazzy, do you have anything to say?" I say, letting out a yawn. She meekly nods, and clears her throat.

"Ok, I normally don't cuss, but now's a special occasion." She says quietly. "You guys fucked with the wrong niggas. Did you honestly think you could beat a female? And then expect shit to be fine?" Jazmine says in her coldest voice. I got chills when she started cussing, she meant business. I looked at Riley and he was looking at the ground nervously. He didn't like this Jazmine either.

"Your fucking stupid. All of you are. You two Aisha. I actually thought you were a cool person, a good friend. But you just went right back to the man who backstabbed you. Do you know what that makes you hun? A fucking thristy ass bitch." She looks around, and says in a cheerful voice, "Ok, I'm done."

I clear my throat nervously. "Oh yeah, I forgot something. Riley c'mere." He walks over to me, and we both stand in front of Ceasar.

"Watchu wan-" I cut him off with a kiss. We make out for a couple of seconds before I pull away. I shiver, and my mind goes fuzzy for a second.

"Um, suck on that Ceasar." I say hastily, before practically running out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Riley's P.O.V.**_

Kiona just kissed me. To get back at Ceasar, but she kissed me. "Uh, yea, fuck you Ceasar." I say, before running after. I slam the door, and touch my lips. What tha hell was that? She just kissed me out of nowhere, but gotdamn it was great.

I see Kiona walk out of the bathroom, her face dampish. She must've splashed water on her face.

"Oh, Riley, I.. that kiss wasn't… I mean I really…" I walk toward her, and grab her chin.

"Your lips are so fuckin' soft." I whisper, kissing her lips again. She deepens the kiss. My hands leave her face, and snake around her waist. She throws her arms around my neck, and I pull her to me.

Our bodies smush together, and she puts her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues have a battle, mine winning.

"Hey, are you guys… never mind." I hear Rummy say, walking back into the room. We continue our make out session, until I hear a big crash in the room.

"Fuck." I say. Her body leaves mine, and she runs to the room, me following after her.

"Fucking douchbag!" Ceasar's voice shouts. Him and Huey were currently beating each other's asses.

"Fucking shit." Kiona says, grabbing her gun. She runs over to Ceasar, who currently had Huey pinned down, and bashed the gun hard against his head.

It doesn't work. He gets off of Huey, and stares Kiona down, advancing toward her. I grab my gun, and Shoot him in his temple several times.

He turns toward me, and charges at me. I swing my gun down on his head, and it stops him, but that shit just makes him angrier. He tackles me, and punches me in my nose.

"Riley!" Kiona shouts. I latch my arms around his neck, and throw him off of me. "Huey! Do something'" I yell. Huey brings the handle of his katana down harshly on the back of his head, and he finally gets knocked out.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiona yells. "That nigga just turned into superman!"

"Well you two were currently preoccupied, so The Incredible Hulk over here got pissed off and ripped his shit!" Ed yells.

I frown. "That shit don't make no sense."

"Nothing does anymore." Kiona sadly says. I give her a apologetic look, and sigh.

"Make sure Steroids over here gets double the tape, aiight?"

Ed and Rummy nod, and we all leave one by one.

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I think I did well, and aww look at Kiona and Riley's relationship blossoming. Oh and I have a request. Ok number !: If any of y'all talented niggras know how to draw, can you draw me something? Pwease? **

**Nicky7994: Yes, it most definitely is crazy.**

** .xox: Cairo ain't finna do shit… for now, but you're on the right track.**

**I love dem reviews. They make me world spin round and round!**


	13. Nothing Wrong With A Lie

I grab the wall and take a shaky breath. Oh my god. I try to calm myself with calming breaths, but nothing works. What the fuck is going on with me?

I know it's a panic attack, but why? I grab the wall tighter as my throat tries to gulp down the air. I try to scream, but I can only wheeze, and not a sound comes out.

"Help.. Me…" I wheeze out, collapsing to the ground.

How did I get myself into messes like these? I don't even know what happened. I just got fear in the pit of my stomach for no good reason, and stopped in the hallway, and then had a panic attack.

My head throbs, and I feel myself being pick up lightly. I don't know when exactly when I woke up, but I wake up in a bed.

"What the hell…" I mutter, trying to get up. I look to find my arms and leg bound to the bed, and I trash around.

"What the fuck is going on!" I shout. I look to the side of the room, and see Ceasar standing there with a sick smirk.

"Fuck.." I say under my breath.

"Fuck indeed. You did me dirty Kiona. How could you do something like that to me? I love you."

"Me! You cheated! The only result in that is me admitting to loving _Riley_ more."

"Ouch baby. You know I would never do something like that to you." He says advancing toward me.

"Step closer, and I'll fuck you up!" I shout to him. Then I realize my position, and my face falters.

"You can't do shit."

"I'll scream." I say coldly. He continues to walk toward me, until reaching the bed I was in.

"Now, we are going to have a civil conversation with each other, explaining our feelings for one another. I'll start." I look at him like he's gone crazy, and my stomach knots with fear.

"I love you Kiona. I know you love me too" He says, moving his face to mine. I turn my face so that his lips land on my cheek. He growls, and roughly grabs my face, and smashes our lips together.

I keep my lips closed tight, and shudder when his wet tongue licks my lips. This shit is so gross.

He gets away from me and I close my eyes. "See Kiona, wasn't that great?"

"No! Do you not realize that I don't like you! You beat my you ass hole!"

"But Riley slapped you! Don't act like you forgot that. We both fucked up, yet you love him!"

I'm quiet. "Its not the same-"

"Yes it is!"

"Shut the fuck up and let me talk!" I yell at him. I secretly hope someone heard me yell, and will rescue me. "You _beat _me. Like you would a man. Riley just slapped me. See the difference there? I was slapped, then manhandled."

He's quiet, and I give him a smug smirk. I take a deep breath, and start screaming loudly. He looks at me weirdly for a second, before trying to shut me up. He covers my mouth with his hand, and I bite some of his palm.

"Fuck." he says, and I continue to scream.

The door burst open, and I stop screaming. I open my jaw, and tears fill my eyes. I'm really fucked now.

It's Cairo.

**Sorry its short, but I just had to give you guys that cliff hanger.**

**DaeImagines: Yea, it sure is. I just can't wait until the end though. You guys are going to love it! They all suck, but if this didn't happen, Kiona would never get with Riley, so they have to become bum niggas.**


	14. Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die

**Three chapters in the course of two days. You welcome y'all. And I just didn't want you guys waiting forever for the next chapter, so yea. I'm not going to reply to reviews on this one, so yeah.**

I close my eyes and shake in fear, my stomach clenching the knot tighter. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Ceas! What the fuck are you doing!" Cairo yells. I clench my eyes tighter in fear. Where they going to kill me?

"I'm taking care of this slut Cairo, why don't cha help?"

Cairo is silent for a second, and I hear a grunt and a body hit the floor. I open my eyes to see Cairo standing over Ceasar, fist's balled. "What the fuck you mean take care of slut's? I know you aren't talking about Kiona. You better go check that hoe who gave yo ass herpes!" He harshly barks at Ceasar.

Ceasar gets up, and stares Cairo down. I gulp in fear. Not for myself, for Cairo. He was so much smaller than Ceasar. Most people were.

"Get the fuck outta here _Michael_, with what little balls you got left. And go get your ointment from the clinic." He says coldly.

Ceasar briskly walks out of the room, harshly bumping shoulders with Cairo, who kept his gaze on the wall. The door roughly slams, shaking the door frame.

Cairo walks to me and unties the tape bounding my hands to the bed.

"Oh God Kiona, I'm so fucking sorry." He says, pulling me into a big bear hug. I feel him put his head in the crook of my neck, and I swear I feel tears.

"Cairo." I say my voice cracking. My throat hurts a little from screaming, but I'm glad that he saved me. I feel tears prickle my eyes. He was crying. He shakes slightly, but he was crying.

"I fucked up Ki. I let him do that shit to you. I fucked up so much. I swear to God I'm sorry." I rub his back

"It's ok. I'm over. Thank you. I don't know what he would've done if you weren't there." I say reassuring him.

He pulls away from me, and I look into his wet eyes. "You forgive me? Scum like me? What's wrong with you? I let him do that shit. I knew it was wrong, but I let him. Nobody fought him or told him no, so I didn't. I just followed them, like that shit was ok. It's not. And now look. Your fucking leg Kiona. Your fucking leg! Oh God." He says. "I'm going to Hell, He's taking me to Hell. God please forgive-"

"Cairo… stop. You aren't going to Hell. God and I forgive you." I say to him. He looks at me skeptically, then breaks down again.

"You're a fucking angel. You an angel." He sobs into my chest. I hold his head like a mother would hold her child. He needed this, seeing as he never really had a mother's love. His mother and father are heroin addicts, and he never stayed long enough to be with them.

Feeling tears slip down my eyes, I place my chin against the back of his head. We stay there, until he pulls away. He clears his throat, and puts on his thug mask back on.

"Uh, don't tell no one I cried ok?" I nod and give him a look.

"Where were you?" I ask. "When we raided the base, you weren't there."

"I had to get away. I was guilty, so I was going to go back to Chi, but I wanted to apologize to you first, and once I finally found out where you were, I heard screaming. Then all that shit happened. I'm so glad he didn't do anything to you. Did he?"

I shake my head. "He just kissed me. Or well, attempted. Wait didn't you say he had…"

"On his dick. From Tasha." My eyes widen. "Riley." I whisper, I get up, and Cairo looks at me.

"After they broke up, her and Ceasar got together. That's when she caught it, cuz she was tryna get at me, but it slipped before she could. I asked if anyone else had it, and she just said it was after Riley, and Ceasar has it."

I take a breath in relief. "What, you and Freeman?" Cairo asks. I shyly nod, and he gives me a smile. "Better than any of the crew. I don't want you to talk to any of them. Me neither." He says sadly.

"Cairo, you…you're saying not to talk to you? Even after you saved my life? You sound stupid as hell."

"Kiona, I'm going back to Chicago. I'm not staying here. I can't stay here." I sigh. My eyes move to the floor sadly.

"Keep in touch Cairo. Please." I say sadly.

He tilts my chin to look at him. "Course Ki." He says giving me a smile. "Don't ever look like that again. You better always have a smile on your face. And if Freeman fuck something up, tell me, and I'll be here in a second and beat his ass, ok?" I giggle and nod. He kisses my forehead, and I smile sadly at him.

I hear the door open, and Riley is standing in the doorway, staring Cairo down. Cairo gives him a curt head nod. "Take care of her nigga." He says, holding out his hand. Riley looks at it with an eyebrow raised, and looks at Cairo's face expressionless. Cairo shrugs, and walks past Riley into the hallway. I sit on the bed twiddling my thumbs.

"We gotta talk." Riley says.


	15. Act III: Thinkin' Bout You

**Hi guys… Ah well its me, I haven't seen yall in a loooooooooonnnnnggg while huh? Sorry for that, I haven't had a lot of time to do anything, so when I got the chance to update I jumped with joy! Well, on with the story!**

Act III: Thinkin' Bout You

_7 months later_

"Tell that bitch when I see her, Imma kick her ass! I swear to God if she keep talking shit, she'll get the hands!" Tasha yells to nobody. Once word got out that she had herpes, and had almost given it to Riley, and had most definitely gave it to Ceaser, who had left a while ago, no one liked her. Or at least no one wanted to talk to her, but she did still have one or two loyal followers.

"Yeah, Kiona has been wanting to get her ass beat for a while, hasn't she Tasha?" One girl, Tanya says.

The other girl, Kelly sucks her teeth and speaks, "I don't think it would be smart to fuck wit Kiona though, she's from Chicago, and being a girl from Chicago, I know we don't just go around talking shit, and we can handle our business. And from what you told me Tasha, she's being nice to you, cuz if I was in her place, I would've been-"

"Shut up Kelly! Kiona aint shit… which is why she is walking alone right now, look!"

Kiona walks across the grass to where they are in shorts and a tank top.

"Look, Tasha, I know we have beef but come on? Today is not the day, I have to go and get my nails done, theres a wedding I have to go to tomorrow, so uhm, I don't have time for this."

"Nah, we bout to settle this once and for all. You took my man, my fame, my everything, and I'll be damned if you keep it up."

"Bitch nobody want you, you ass is contaminated."

"That wasn't what Riley was saying last night."

Kiona's eyes narrow. "You think you playin me, but I know you ass is a dirty ass liar."

"Show her the pics Tanya. She'll be believing me then."

Tanya fishes out her phone, and pulls up the pictures and hand the phone to Kiona. Sure enough, there was Riley, his shirt off lying in a bed.

Kiona sucks her teeth. "Oh _hell _nah." Kiona growls angrily.

"Oh, but Kiona, I wasn't the one having sex with him, so he doesn't have anything. He was enjoying the pleasures of Tanya here."

Kiona grips the phone tightly, moving her eyes upward to Tanya. She breathes deeply, and turns around and starts walking away. Once she gets to the sidewalk she stops, lets out a scream of rage, and slams the iPhone to the ground, stomping on it.

She turns back around, and walks quickly back to them until she gets to the females again, and punches Tanya in her jaw. Tanya immediately goes to the ground, knocked out, and she turns to Kelly.

"Homegirl, you already know the deal." Kelly says to Kiona, slightly fearfully. Kiona nods, and turns back to Tasha.

"Why Tasha? Are you mad that you ass got herpes, so you cant fuck nobody? Is that why? Is it! That you had to go so low and get a girl to fuck someone elses boyfriend! To ruin a relationship of a girl who was so happy with the man she loves! With the man she had loved for about 14 motherfucking years!" She yells in Tasha's face.

Kiona backs up, and takes another deep breath. "I don't have time for this. Goodbye Kelly."

As Kiona leaves, Tasha pathetically yells "I can't let you have him! He's mine Kiona! You hear me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

"So you cheated! I can't believe you!" Kiona cries.

"Ki, I was high, and was a little tipsy, and she was just throwing herself at me, what was I supposed to do? I'm a man."

"That's the thing, you are a man, but your supposed to be MY man! Not no other slut's man! You are my fiancee!" She shouts.

"Ki, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Go away." she says lowly.

"Kiona, I-"

"Leave, now." she says, with a colder tone of voice. He sighs, and walks out of the room.

When he does, Kiona immediately starts cry again.


	16. Or Do You Not Think So Far

**Hey back with another chapter. I love y'all, lol.**

Well, despite being heartbroken, I still treked on, and I'm still going to theis damn wedding. In this tight ass red dress. I'm so angry, Jazmine knows I hate dresses. I don't think it's fair, because I'm her maid of honor, and I think I have the right to not wear a red dress. Or a dress at all. But still, I hastily put it on, for the sake of Jazmine.

"Kiona, hurry up! You still need to do your hair." my mom yells. I groan, and power walk to the bathroom, and plug in my flat iron, so I can do something with this dark red curly mess.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mrs. Smith, there is no need to cry." Mrs. Smith is Sarah, Jazmine's mother. Sarah and Tom divorced when Jazmine was 13, which didn't do much to Jazmine, since, because of Huey, she knew her parents were gonna get a divorce. And Huey was right.

"Its just, my baby Jazmine has gotten married." she cries, and I rub her back.

"_Our_ baby, Sarah." Tom says, smugly.

"Mr. Dubois, I advice you to shut up. Please." I say in the kindest mean voice I can muster.

He looks at me then rolls his eyes, and walks away.

"I'm just so happy for her." She looks at me. "What are you still doing over here sitting down Kiona. Go dance with Riley."

"Someone beat me to it." I say, sighing. "I wouldn't dance with him anyway."

"Why, did you guys get into a fight?" I nod my head. "Well now you really gotta go, find one of these cute boys, and dance with them. Then you'll have Riley crawling on his knees to have you back." She says with a small tearful smile. "I don't know why he hasn't done it sooner, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith."

"No problem, now get your behind out there."

I nod in defeat, and go over to where the refreshments are.

Like clockwork, someone calls out to me. "Kiona?"

I turn around to see Jazmine's cousin, on Tom's side, Devon, who came to visit Jazmine during Spring Break. "Oh, hi Devon."

He was a fine specimen, that was for sure. Caramel skins, nice deep brown eyes, lean, intimidating, just beautiful. Too bad I have Riley.

"Haven't seen you in a while." he says.

Deep husky voice, lean but muscular. Did I say fine?

"Yeah, its been quiet over at Mr. Dubois house once you left."

"I bet it has, I caused a lot of 'problems' as Uncle Tom puts it. I swear he can't live nothing down."

"He sure can't." I laugh.

"Would you like to dance?" He says, and I give him a dazzling smile, and nod yes.

"Of course." Just immediately as we go onto the dance floor, a slow song plays.

"I hope Riley don't get the wrong idea. He a jealous dude."

"Tsk, he won't mind. He was all up on some other girl."

"Oh, what, y'all havin problems?"

"Plenty. He cheated on me, and I had to find out from a girl I was going to catch fade with. Ain't that a bitch?"

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah, but I put that bitch straight to sleep."

"You wouldn't be Kiona if you didn't" He says laughing, sending a shiver down my back. I look up at him, and start muggin him. "Why is you muggin me girl?"

"Because," I say full of attitude "that wasn't funny."

"It sure was."

"Nuh uh.

"Yah huh."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"Nada."

"Si."

"Man shut up. You just mad cuz your jokes are-" out of nowhere he kisses me.

"Mmm, mmmm! Mmmm! Stop!" I say against his lips.

"Whats wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yell at him.

"It should be obvious, but I'm kissing you."

"Why? What compelled you to go and kiss me?"

"Well, I've been feeling you ever since spring break, and now that you and your man ain't working, _we_ could make _this_ work."

"Uhm, not, we aren't working anything! I don't like you like that Devon, I'm in _love_ with Riley! Just because we have an obsticale in front of us now, doesn't mean we aint gonna work!"

"Then where is dude now? I was watching him. He was ghost wit that girl, Kiona. He just ain't feeling you how your feeling him." I look around, and sure enough Riley and the girl he was dancing with were gone. I feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"Let me go Devon."

"Aye no need to trip, you always got-"

"Let me go!" I shout. He gives me a look, and lets go.

"Okay, damn calm down." he says as I walk away. I go toward Jazmine and Huey.

"I have to leave." I say in a shaky voice.

"Whats wrong, Ki?" Jazmine asks. I feel tears slip past my face.

"I just have to go. I don't wanna ruin this day for yall. I love you two." I say, and give Jazmine a hug, and send Huey a small smile. "Bye."

I hurry to my red 2009 Ford Focus, and enter the car. For a while there I just sit, and cry my eyes out.


	17. My Eyes Don't Shed Tears

**Damn its been a while. I've missed y'all. You can tell me you've missed me in those reviews please and thank you lol. Damn, have I gotten cocky? Naaaaahhh, I don't have that in me. Well, Imma start this story now.**

I open my eyes, and was bombarded by this big ass headache. I look around, and see this bitch I was dancing with last night. _Fuck._

"What the fuck happened?" My loud voice woke her up quick.

"Bae, what are you talking about?"

"Who the fuck are you?" She tries to cling onto me, but I shrug her off, and look down. Fully clothed. Thank God, but that still doesn't cut it. I could've cheated on Kiona… again.

"Nothing baby, we just talked. I swear. You told me all about your ex-fiancée, and-"

"She's not my ex… Well she probably is now, but…"

"Reezy, forget her. Me and you can be together. I'll treat you right. Ok?"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna change for you huh?" I say, raising my voice. "I cheated on Kiona, the woman I love with my whole heart, what makes you think your different? Especially when all I think you are is a hoe? Do you think Kiona treated me wrong? She never cheated on me, she never did anything that purposely made me angry. We were gonna get married, have 2 kids, and grow old together…" My throat gets tighter. "and I just ruined it all. Right now, she might be with Devon, happy. He's probably making her feel like a Queen right now. Something that she needs. No matter how much I try, I could never make her feel like that." I bitterly laugh. "I think she's said that to me once, when we fought. She was crying, and said it out of rage, and I agreed, and apologized. But even though she knew that, she still stayed with me, and this is what I do to her. Cheat on her, and then wake up with another woman. Wow."

"Reezy. Get out of here. Leave me, and go apologize to her. You need her, much more than she needs you, and show her that. Tell her that, and hopefully, she'll take you back."

"She won't. I might as well just-"

"Riley Escobar Freeman, I swear to God if you don't get out of my apartment and go apologize you her, I will castrate you in your sleep!"

I look at her, but don't say anything. I nod, and leave.

I quickly make it to Kiona's house, with her favorite flowers (red roses) and chocolate (Ferrero Rocher), and knock on the door. Kiona opens the door in yoga pants and a blue tank top. She raises her eyebrow in a Hueylike fashion, and blinks.

"Hello." she coldly says.

"Kiona…" I clear my throat nervously, "Can, I um, come in? I think we need to talk."

"We can talk out here. But make it quick, I have something to do."

"Uh, ok. Look, Ki, I'm sorry. So sorry, about everything. You don't have to take me back or anything, I just want you to know, that no one, no one ever, has made my life as great as you have. And I'll never ever love anyone else, because my heart belongs to you. That was hella corny, but its true. You are a one of a kind, and I've messed up, so much. You said it yourself, I will never be able to treat you like you deserve, but I love you, so much." My voice cracks a little, and my throat tightens. I clear it again. "So like, if you take me back, it'll be a blessing, and I will treat you as good as I can, but if you don't, I'll understand completely. I mean if I was a female, I would take me back either. I'm scum, a little bitch, and I don't deserve anything in this world, especially not an angel like you, but I'm human, I make mistakes, and I-"

"Riley." She says.

I stop talking and look at her. "Are you crying?"

"N-nah, I just got allergies, and shit. That's why it might sound like I am. I just got a little cold."

"Riley, I love you."

"I love you too Ki."

"If you ever cheat on me again, I'll kill you, and that slut. Now don't you ever call yourself a bitch." Kiona says.

I nod, and she pulls me in for a hug. I kiss her cheek, and bend my head to nuzzle it into her neck.

"I've missed you, you asshole." Kiona says quietly.

"God, Kiona, you don't know how much my allergies have worked up since you kicked me out."

"Is that your way of saying you cried for me?"

"… Don't tell nobody."

"I won't." She laughs.


End file.
